Gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, require a higher than normal operating voltage to be applied as a starting voltage to ionize the gas within the lamp. Traditionally, iron core and coil ballast systems operating at a frequency of 50-60 Hz have been employed to generate the higher than normal operating voltage. Iron core and coil ballast systems, however, are characterized by a low power factor, heavy weight, and large physical size. Additionally, they generate harmonics, radiate an audible buzz, and produce a bothersome light flicker.